


Manners

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [1]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James walks his Chief Super to her car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of ?  of Series "The Heart Must Pause"

**Title:** Manners  
 **Fandom:** Lewis  
 **Characters/Pairing:** James Hathaway, Jean Innocent  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** could be vaguely spoilery for S07E04  
 **Word Count:** 268  
 **Summary:** James walks his Chief Super to her car  
 **Note:** Part 1 of ?  Series _ The Heart Must Pause _

**** As he gets up, carefully bowed under the absurdly low ceiling, the Chief Superintendent puts a hand on his arm.   
“Walk me to my car, will you Sergeant?”  
“Of course, Ma’am.”   
She could always count on his manners.  
  
They smiled and waved at Robbie & Laura, who barely noticed them leaving. Only two strides down the street Hathaway bent to light a smoke. He sucked the smoke deep into his lungs.   
She ventured a comment. “Well, that was a surprise!.” And watched his face.  
He exhaled, carefully blowing smoke up and away. Then looked down again.  
“Yes and no, Ma’am.”  
Somehow she knew to wait. Not a boss now, but a listener.  
“He’s been oddly happy of late, almost as if... at peace.”  
Innocent nodded. She’d noticed Robbie smiling more frequently as well.  
  
They arrived at her car.  
“Let me give you a lift, Sergeant.”  
“No thank you, Ma’am, I think I need to walk.” He held her door open, eyes cast down in perfect servitude.  
  
“James.” She looked up into his shadowed face, seeking eye contact.  
He turned away and stepped back.   
He’d not accept her comfort, not from his Chief Super. She sighed. Try another tack, she thought.  
  
“I need you on time and with your wits about you ** Monday morning ** **** , Hathaway. Is that clear?”  
He looked up to meet her gaze, eyes bright with unshed tears.   
“Yes, Ma’am.” he said crisply, with only a wisp of a smile.  
She watched him stalk down the street, taking long strides, head up, eyes ahead.   
Jean pulled out into traffic in her Passat.  She knew she could count on him.   



End file.
